Hanging By A Moment
by ZacTy2010
Summary: Matt Loves Jeremy. Jeremy Loves Matt. Neither want to admit it so Matt decides to sing his feelings. A Meremy One Shot! Hope you all enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, If I did Meremy would already have happened! :P I also don't own Hanging by a Moment, That would be Lifehouse, an Amazing Band which I also wouldn't care to own! :)**

The Mystic Grill was packed with people. Tonight was one of those rare special occasions where the Grill had a live band playing. The owner had pulled enough money together to get Lifehouse to come and perform and everyone was excited. Matt had been circulating, dropping drinks off to people here and there and ignoring Jeremy at all costs. Hours earlier Matt told Jeremy he wasn't sure he could live with him anymore since there were feelings involved and he wasn't sure he could handle them.

Jeremy was doing the same thing Matt was. Both boys cared deeply about the other, but were far too afraid to admit it, even though everyone else knew how they felt. Bonnie found Jeremy alone in one of the corners and approached him. "You should talk to him." She said.

"To Matt? And tell him what? Hey, I know you're like my older brother figure, but I think I love you." Jeremy said with a smirk. "Yeah, because that would go over well."

"Well maybe not in those words, but he cares about you Jer, a lot." Bonnie said. "It would probably go over a lot better than you think."

Matt stopped back at the bar to refill on drinks when Caroline stopped him. "Go tell Jeremy how you feel." She said in a forceful tone.

"What? What are you talking about?" Matt asked, trying to play it cool while restocking the drinks.

"Matt everyone knows you two like each other, so go make something happen!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

Matt stopped what he was doing and looked around before he finally saw Jeremy in one of the corners talking to Bonnie. "I don't even know how I'd say it."

"It will come to you." Caroline said, "Trust me."

Matt nodded and started towards Jeremy.

Jeremy saw Matt coming and felt his heart beat start to quicken. "He's coming over here." He mumbled, causing Bonnie to turn around.

Matt got halfway to Jeremy then turned and headed for the stage.

"What's he doing?" Jeremy and Caroline asked simultaneously.

Matt waited for the band to finish their song and then hopped up onto the stage and took the microphone. "Excuse me for a second." He said to the band before looking out into the audience. "Wow…This is weird." He mumbled. He took one last deep breath and started talking again. "So recently I've kind of fallen in love and I don't know how exactly to tell that person how I feel, but I learned a while back that when you can't say your feelings, you should sing them." He said looking at Jeremy, causing everyone to turn their heads in his direction as well.

Jeremy looked around and started blushing, putting his head down.

"Oh My God." Caroline said with a smile.

"So, without further hesitation, here it goes." Matt said looking at the band. "Just play whatever you got." The band nodded and started playing a song. Matt took a deep breath then started to sing.

_Desperate for changing, Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you, _

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Matt squinted up his face knowing he wasn't the best singer, but singing his feelings was better than not saying them at all.

Bonnie nudged Jeremy to get him to go up to the stage. Jeremy nodded and made his way forward through the crowd to the stage as Matt continued singing.

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_I'm falling even more in love with you, _

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Jeremy reached the stage and smiled up at Matt. He raised his hand and gestured for Matt to come down.

Matt hung the microphone back up and let the band take over, then jumped off the stage. "Jeremy I-"

"Shh." Jeremy said with a smile before kissing Matt.

"HELL YEAH!" Caroline screamed, causing everyone to cheer.

"No one's ever sung to me before." Jeremy said when he finally pulled away.

"I'll sing for you whenever you want." Matt said with a smile.

Jeremy shook his head and laughed. "You were terrible"

"Shut up." Matt said before kissing him again.

**Author's Note: So I'm in LOVE with Meremy and I'm in the midst of writing a Meremy Fanfiction but I wrote myself into a wall so this one shot came to mind. I'll probably use it in the story so consider this to be a sneak peek as well! Hope you guys like it! Happy New Year!**


End file.
